


Anytime, anywhere

by Cherubuni



Category: Heathers, Heathers The Musical - Fandom, broadway Heathers
Genre: F/M, Heather Chandler - Freeform, Heather Macnamara - Freeform, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers the musical, TW for JD getting upset and crying a lot i guess, heather duke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubuni/pseuds/Cherubuni
Summary: JD calls Veronica in the middle of the night after having a breakdown





	Anytime, anywhere

Pitter patter.  
Veronica rolled over in bed, listening to the noise of rain outside muffled by her window. She was exhausted, ready to fall asleep at any moment. Pulling her duvet up to her chin, she couldn’t think of a time she’d ever been more comfortable.   
Veronica closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

JD was tossing and turning in bed, running his hands through his hair. His mind was racing and nothing felt right. Tonight was going to be another bad night, he could tell. Sitting up, JD hunched himself up a little, pulling his blankets close and hugging them to his chest. He got so nervous sometimes, so sad. He needed reassurance, he needed strength. He needed what he didn’t have, what he’d never had.  
JD couldn’t exactly confide in his dad. He’d be mocked, told to man up, or even yelled at. What he had in his life barely even counted as a father figure.  
JD was taken by surprise as a tear began to roll down his face. He put a trembling finger up to touch it, smudge it away, but more just kept falling silently until the sobs overtook him and enfolded him into a pathetic hug. He curled up against his pillows and sobbed quietly. JD felt stupid when he cried. He felt embarrassed. He hated falling apart but he was falling apart all the time on the inside. Crying just made it more noticeable.   
Hardly aware of what he was doing, JD reached for his phone.

Bzzt. Bzzt.   
Veronica was startled awake by hearing her phone vibrating on the desk next to her bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she peered over to check who had the nerve to call her at this time of night.  
JD.  
Oh.  
She picked up as fast as she could, trying to shake the sleepiness out of her.

There was a silence, and then Veronica spoke.  
“JD? Are you okay? Tell me this isn’t some prank or I swear-“  
JD didn’t even care he was being reprimanded. He could hear her voice. He closed his eyes and soaked it in, trying to suppress the shaky sobs that wanted to force themselves out of his mouth.   
“JD are you okay? Jason? Please talk to me..” Veronica held her phone a little tighter, sitting up in bed.  
“I- sorry Ronnie I’m fine I-“ JD’s voice was wobbling as he tried to find the right reason to give his girlfriend for calling her.   
“Have you been crying?” Veronica asked softly, settling back against the pillows.  
There was another long silence, and a few sniffs could be heard from JD.  
“I’m sorry” He finally choked out, before breaking down crying.  
Jason felt so ashamed of himself, sobbing like some loser over the phone with his girlfriend, but he couldn’t make himself stop now, no matter how hard he tried.   
Ronnie’s eyes widened as she sat up, alert and heartbroken at the sound of JD’s crying. 

“JD....Jason....are you okay? Talk to me baby please...it’s gonna be okay” Ronnie mumbled.  
“I’m so sorry I-I was sad and I cried and I didn’t want you to know but then I called you and I’m so stupid and- and- I feel so awful and I miss my mom and- I-“  
JD was talking fast, burbling out incoherent words between sobs. Veronica closed her eyes, trying to take in what he was saying.  
“Jason...Jason slow down. Slow down. It’s okay, I promise.” She hushed him gently, murmuring little noises of reassurance. 

JD wiped at his eyes a little. He looked like a wreck, tired and bloodshot eyes with messy hair and a slightly runny nose from crying. He needed a hug.   
“Just take a deep breath, and tell me what’s on your mind, okay?” He heard Veronica’s voice coming through the speaker.  
JD closed his eyes. He loved her so much, but he hated feeling like a burden.  
“I...I..It’s late Ronnie, i’m sorry I shouldn’t have called, I’ll be fine, I don’t wanna waste your t-“  
JD stopped when he heard Ronnie’s sweet little laugh.  
“Jason Dean, I have all night” Veronica replied. She sounded exhausted, yet she was still determined to help JD feel better.   
Jason sank back against the pillows.  
“Can you come round?” He mumbled.  
“Oh God I don’t know, it’s raining and my parents will kill me....” came Veronica’s reply. There was a short silence before she spoke again. “I’ll take my bike. I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay?”  
JD felt a little flutter in his chest. “Thank you so much. Thank you.” 

“If you’ve been feeling this bad lately, why didn’t you tell me?”  
Veronica and JD were curled up in JD’s bed together, staying warm and cosy in each other’s arms.   
“I don’t know. I feel so...vulnerable when I talk about my emotions. It makes me feel ashamed.” JD mumbled, burying his face into Ronnie’s hair. Veronica sighed softly, placing a hand on his cheek.   
“I’d never think less of you for opening up to me, JD. Never. I love you a lot and I just want you to be okay. I know you’ve been through some shit-“  
“Ain’t that the truth” JD interrupted.  
“-but I want to help. Anytime, anywhere, just let me know. I can be there for you. I love you.” Veronica gazed up at Jason Dean, rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb.  
“Aw hell, Ronnie, you know I can’t resist those eyes” JD took Veronica’s hand and kissed it softly, before snuggling back up to her. “You are the most pure and kind person I’ve ever met. I’d do anything for you.” He murmured.  
Veronica laughed, before yawning loudly. “If you’d do anything for me you’ll let me sleep now” she buried her face into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes.   
JD smiled, stroking her hair. “Of course baby. You rest.”  
“How are we gonna explain me being in your bed to my parents?” Veronica mumbled quietly.  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that now” JD laughed. “I’ll think of something.”  
“We’ll think of something..” Veronica’s words were barely coherent as she slipped off to sleep.   
JD closed his eyes, that warm fluttery feeling returning to his chest again.

He had reassurance. He had strength, and love. He just needed to find it in someone else first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was my first heathers fanfiction so I hope you liked it! Thank you very much for reading, and as always if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments below! Kudos are appreciated too!   
> I think i’ll set most of my jdronica stuff in like an au where they have a healthy relationship just cause I like seeing my otps happy and not dead lmao.   
> If any of you guys experience a lot of sad feelings or are having problems you want to talk about, I encourage you to reach out to your loved ones or friends about it. You are not a burden, and your feelings always matter. Don’t keep stuff bottled.   
> Stay peachy guys!   
> Tumblr: @cherubuni  
> Instagram: @cherubuni  
> Twitter: you’ll never guess but it’s @cherubuni


End file.
